Living It
by Queen Nan
Summary: Amy's family is fractured to the breaking point when Lauren reveals her 'secret' out of spite. Not even her spiteful future step-sister could have predicted just how bad things would go. Not everyone is as tolerant as their high school and Amy? Amy isn't faking it anymore. Karmy endgame
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Living It**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Summary: **Amy's family is fractured to the breaking point when Lauren reveals her 'secret' out of spite. Not even her spiteful future step-sister could have predicted just how bad things would go. Not everyone is as tolerant as their high school and Amy? Amy isn't faking it anymore.

* * *

**Prologue**

Shane shifted closer as Lauren let out a growl and spat the words that both Amy and him had been hoping against hope that she wouldn't voice, "Amy is dating a girl!"

Lauren's eyes gleamed triumphantly as the table went silent for a moment before Amy's mom spoke, "Amy?"

Shane clasped Amy's hand in full view of the adults in support as Amy stared at the table and went mute.

Lauren's dad slammed his hand down on the table and snarled, "Is this true Amy?!"

Amy flinched as the man stood from his seat, "Sir..."

Out of the corner of his eye Shane caught Lauren's own wide eyes as she stared up at her dad, "Daddy it isn't..."

Her father held up a hand before he spat at Amy, "I asked you a question Amy?"

Shane's stomach sank as he watched the ugliness transform the older man's face into the visage of a monster, "Sir please..."

Amy spoke in a whisper, "I'm in love with a girl." She finally looked up from the table, "I don't know if that makes me gay or if I'm... I don't know what that makes me, but I know I love her." She lifted her chin and Shane had never been prouder of anyone in his life as she added, "And I won't apologize for it."

Lauren's dad lurched forward and Shane's chest tightened with very real fear when the man's legs jarred the table violently before he bellowed, "I want your queer filth out of my house!"

To Shane's surprise it was Lauren who reacted first, "Daddy!"

He snapped, "Stay out of this now sweetie!" He slammed his hand down again, "I said out Amy!"

Amy stood slowly as she replied with a trembling lip, "This is my house, this was my father's house..." She looked to her mother who was quietly crying at the table, "Mom?"

The woman remained silent as her fiance spoke, "I said get out before I throw you out!" The man's face was nearly purple and Shane quickly grabbed Amy's hand, recognizing that this man, this 'Christian' man could get violent at any second.

Amy tried to speak up, "My stuff..."

The man bellowed, "GET OUT!"

Amy startled and let Shane pull her from the dinning room and out the front door in record time. He hustled her to his car as the man stormed after them, making sure they were really leaving probably. He peeled out of the drive without checking his mirrors and sped down the street.

When they were a block away he slowed down just a bit and turned to look at Amy who was faintly lit in the Texas twilight, "Amy?" His friend was shaking from head to toe and staring blankly ahead.

She whispered, "Mom didn't say anything... she just sat there and let him throw me out... of my own house."

Shane reached over and took her hand as he spat, "And that damn bitch Lauren..."

Amy sank further into her seat, "Mom didn't say anything."

Shane asked after a moment, "Do you... you can stay with me Amy."

Amy turned to look at him before she whispered, "Can you drive me to Karma's?"

He sighed out, relieved she was speaking, "Absolutely."

The rest of the drive was silent and though it was maybe a few minutes to Karma's house it seemed like an eternity to Shane who was fighting the urge to give Amy a pep talk, because he was a hundred percent certain she wouldn't appreciate it.

They pulled up in front of Karma's house and her hand was already on the door handle when she paused. Shane saw what she'd seen and without his permission his own eyes watered and he fought down the rush of anger that welled up inside of him.

Amy slumped in her seat as her hand fell away from the door handle as she whispered, "Can I stay with you for a little while?"

He murmured back, "Of course."

As he pulled away from Karma's house his headlights glinted off the familiar license plate of Liam's car.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Thank you so much for your reviews, follows, and favorites. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

Karma rocked on her heels as she faced the drop off zone for cars. Amy hadn't been on the bus that morning and if her stop had been after Karma's she would have gotten off to check on her. She checked her phone one more time to make sure there wasn't a text letting her know that Amy would be absent before she craned her neck again, looking for Ms. Raudenfeld's vehicle. She spotted it a second later and as expected Lauren exited but was not followed by her blonde best friend slash girlfriend. She started towards the car but stalled when Shane shot past her, appearing like a flamboyant phantom as he rushed Lauren as soon as the vehicle had pulled away.

Karma with Liam and Ivy just behind her moved closer, all of them stunned silent by the furious look on Shane's face.

As they came up near him he spit out, "You think you've won something you evil bitch? You think what you did to Amy means you're going to be Prom Queen? As if anything justifies what you did?"

Karma was stunned by Lauren's uncharacteristic posture as she stuttered out, "I didn't..." Her own eyes narrowed though when she registered that Lauren had done something bad enough to Amy that Shane looked ready to strangle her himself.

Shane cut Lauren off, "She cried all night!" His glare was thunderous as he snarled, "The only reason I'm not going to destroy you, that I'm not going to tell everyone in this school what you did to Amy is because she asked me not to." He scowled almost petulantly, "She says you aren't worth it."

Karma blurted out before either he or Lauren could walk away, "What did she do to Amy?!"

Shane and Lauren both turned to face her and if possible Lauren's face paled further as Shane lifted his head and breathed out, "Lauren outed Amy at dinner last night, her mother and step-father to be threw her out of the house."

Karma registered the words and for just a moment the sound around her fell away as she processed everything that had been said. Amy had been outed. Her mother, the one parent she had left after her father's death, had thrown her out of her house for being gay. Lauren had done it to hurt her, possibly so that Amy would admit their relationship was fake. And she'd cried all night.

Unbidden, the moment they'd cemented their friendship flashed through Karma's head. The desire to murder the little boy who'd shoved Amy on the playground and the anger that had welled in Karma at the sight of Amy's beautiful green eyes welling with tears, and Karma's admittedly violent reaction to seeing the little blonde cry didn't touch the rage that rushed up inside of her now.

She'd bloodied the nose of the little jerk that had shoved her Amy in kindergarten, and she let out a hiss, intent on doing way more than that as she lunged at Lauren.

Ivy and Liam reacted a second too late to stop her from seizing Lauren's collar but they managed to pull her away before she could do any real damage, which for the record just pissed her off more, "You bitch!"

Her hands were basically claws as she was yanked away, her hands stayed outstretched, and they itched to be wrapped around Lauren's throat.

Lauren scrambled back as soon as Karma was pulled away, "Karma I swear I didn't think they'd throw her out! I just wanted to make her uncomfortable!"

Karma spat out, "Your dad is an East Texas fundamentalist bigot asshole, you had to know there was at least a chance!"

Lauren looked offended by the description of her father for just a second before she realized he was the last person she wanted to defend at the moment, "Karma..."

Karma's eyes watered as she screamed out, "She is my best friend! She is almost your sister, how could you do this to her?!"

Lauren seemed to gain strength from it as she lifted her chin, "She could have denied it. Denied you..." She spat the last words, "This is as much your fault as it is mine."

Karma faltered, "I..."

Lauren's eyes narrowed as she took a step forward, "She loves you Karma, she loves you and she wasn't willing to deny it in front of our parents."

Karma's chest tightened for just a moment before she wrenched out of Liam and Ivy's hold and replied brokenly, "I love her too Lauren, she is my best friend." She breathed out, "I love her more than anything in the world..." She looked Lauren up and down before she turned to Shane, "She's at your house?"

Shane nodded, "Yeah, she didn't feel up to coming into school today." He added after a moment, "It's not like she would have even had her books." He shot an ugly look at Lauren, "Lauren's bastard father threw her out with nothing."

Karma's head shot up as she demanded, "Nothing?!"

Shane cocked a hip, "Nothing."

Karma stood straight as she turned back on Lauren, "Give me your key!"

Lauren reared back, "What!? No!"

Karma took an aggressive step forward and this time Liam and Ivy hung back, "I said give me the goddamn key Lauren!"

Lauren moved back instinctively before she finally reached into her purse and pulled out her keys, "Are you going to get her stuff?"

Karma snatched the keys from her and tore the key from it, "Yeah I am." She turned from the group before she let out an angry huff and spun to face Lauren again, "Tell you Neanderthal boyfriend I need to borrow his truck too."

Lauren stared at her for a long tense moment before she sighed and pulled out her phone to call him.

* * *

Karma threw the door of Amy's house open violently so that it rattled the pictures on the walls before she stomped forward barking orders, "Liam, in the master bedroom is a very nice set of luggage, go get it for me and bring it to Amy's room. Ivy, get trash bags for everything we can't fit in the luggage. Shane you're with me."

She took the stairs two at a time and tore into Amy's bed room before pausing for just a second. The bed was unmade as it usually was and Amy's laptop was open on the bed. Karma moved quickly and located the case before closing the computer and putting it away with the cord.

She pointed at the closet, "Her clothes are in there. If we fold them we can fit more."

Shane's nose wrinkled, "Ugh I hate laundry." He flounced forward a second later, "At least it's laundry in the name of Amy."

Karma let out a slight chuckle as she made a beeline for Amy's dresser just as Liam and Ivy hurried in, "Her dresser is off limits. I'll take care of the stuff inside." She took one of the bags from Liam and opened the bottom drawer, blushing horribly as she grabbed Amy's underwear and shoved it into the bag. She'd seen Amy in various states of undress more times than she could count but still. She muttered as she crammed the last of it in the bag, "Who knew she owned so much lace..." She smiled fondly after a second, "The boy-shorts aren't a surprise." She moved onto the socks a moment later, grinning despite the situation as she came across Amy's horde of fuzzy socks and holiday themed stockings, "God you're a dork."

She made quick work with the rest of the dresser before she stood and turned her attention to Amy's bedside tables just as Liam spoke from his place near the closet, "Do you guys have like... toys?"

Karma turned to stare at him, wearing what she was sure was a disgusted look as Ivy slapped him hard in the stomach and growled out, "Fucking boys! God!"

Karma returned her attention to the bedside table and then her face smoothed out when she took in the picture Amy had on her nightstand. Amy's wide eyed look in the picture had always made Karma laugh, not just from the expression on Amy's face but because of the reason for the expression. Karma had been messing around when she'd grabbed a handful of Amy butt during their photo-shoot for the school's tumblr, but the results had been amazing. Amy's goosed expression was immortalized on the picture as was the mischievous smile on Karma's face. When Karma had asked Amy why she kept a picture that reminded her of Karma's moment of inappropriateness, Amy's answer had been the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her.

The warmth that Amy's response still inspired was one of the reasons Karma worked so hard when she was kissing Liam, hoping to inspire even a fraction of the same warmth.

_"__You just... you look so happy. I like seeing that smile before I go to sleep... __and when__ I wake up." _

Karma blinked as a tear splashed the glass of the picture before she brought the framed picture to her chest, hugging it in lieu of Amy because she desperately needed to hug Amy. She cleaned out the nightstand quickly and stood, suddenly more impatient than she'd ever been in her life.

"Hurry up, I want to be gone just in case Ms. Raudenfeld comes back."

She sped through putting the clothes in the bags with Shane and Ivy while Liam stuffed Amy's shoes into one of the trash bags he'd brought up from the kitchen. The room was stripped bare in just under forty minutes and it broke Karma's heart to see the bedroom Amy had occupied since birth almost gutted of any evidence of her. They hurried the stuff down the stairs and into the truck bed and on Karma's last trip she paused in the hallway in front of the row of pictures in the hallway to stare at the first picture she and Amy had taken together as kids. Their smiles were nearly as big as the man holding them on his knees was, Amy's father with his green eyes and blond hair that so reminded her of Amy. They even had the same smile, Amy and her dad. Karma shifted on her feet for a moment before she finally reached up and plucked the picture from the wall.

As she exited Shane let out a scoff as Ms. Raudenfeld's vehicle pulled up, "Bad mommy alert..."

The tall blonde woman exited the car and to Karma's disgust she demanded, "What are you all doing at my house!?"

Karma moved forward and replied, "I'm taking care of Amy... what are you doing?"

Amy's mom reared back before she folded her arms, "Is she... Karma..."

Karma nearly exploded, "What the hell kind of mother are you?! Letting some man throw your baby girl out!"

Ms. Raudenfeld stiffened, "She's gay Karma."

Karma snarled, "So. What?" She stepped forward, "She is still Amy! She's still the same girl." She wasn't sure why she didn't just tell Amy's mom that Amy wasn't gay except that she couldn't know for sure why Amy hadn't done that herself.

Ms. Raudenfeld tore her gaze away from Karma as she whispered, "She's in love with a girl... how am I supposed to support that?"

Karma swallowed as hurt welled up inside of her. Amy was in love? Amy was in love with someone and she hadn't told her?

She was quiet just long enough to realize that it wasn't just hurt she was feeling before she spoke, "You ask her about this girl. This girl who is lucky enough to have Amy love her, to have someone as kind and smart and loving as Amy love her." She shook her head after a moment, "I'll never forgive you for this, for hurting Amy. And her dad? He dad is probably spinning in his grave because some butt-monkey you've known for a year threw his baby girl out of her own home. You should be ashamed of yourself."

She marched away from Amy's mother and hoisted herself into the truck before barking, "Get us the hell out of here."

Liam threw the car in drive and glanced at her, "Are you ok?"

Karma didn't look at him as she muttered, "No."


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: So... the reviews for this story have been insane. *Cuddles and hordes them jealously* I appreciate all of the favorites, alerts, reviews, and reads, thank you so much and I hope you enjoy. **

**A.N2: I find my tolerance for Kiam (Is that the ship name? *Makes a face*) is at like Finchel level lows, so it will be minimum from here on out. I have all these thoughts and feelings about Karma that I wanna explore. **

***Kisses!***

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Karma hesitated at the door to the guest room of Shane's house. Mrs. Harvey had been incredibly kind to her despite her haste to get to Amy's side. She had been abrupt with everyone before all but growling at Shane to just tell her where the guest room was. She'd already called her mother on the phone and given her a rundown of the situation. For a hippy pacifist her mother had been very ready to go scream at Amy's mother when she'd learned of her daughter's best friend's new and horrible situation. She'd assured Karma that Amy had a place to stay and more importantly a home for as long as she needed it.

Karma shook away the admittedly vindictively pleasant image of her mother running Amy's mom over repeatedly with her converted biodiesel golf-cart and knocked on the door softly. She waited for a moment before knocking again when there was no answer.

After a moment of quiet Amy's tiny voice called out, "I'm ok Shane."

Karma swallowed back the tears that welled when she heard the choked quality of Amy's voice, "Amy it's me."

Amy's voice was even tinier a second later, "Karma?"

Karma nodded stupidly before replying, "Yeah sweetie, it's me. Can I come in?"

There was a long moment of silence before she finally heard Amy's reply, "Ok."

Karma entered the room slowly and she knew she looked worried when she registered how dark the room was, "Do you want me to turn a light on?"

Amy replied with a sniffle, "Leave it off."

Karma moved forward and in the dim light from the window she could make out Amy's curled form on the bed. Karma sat down for just a moment before she laid down and moved so that she was pressed against Amy's back tightly. She wrapped her arms around Amy's waist and shut her eyes tightly as Amy gave a great heaving sob. She pressed her face between Amy's shoulder blades and did her best not to start crying herself as Amy shook in her arms.

She muttered over and over, "I'm sorry Amy, I am so sorry." She wanted to ask why Amy hadn't simply come clean about the whole thing being a lie, about the fact that she wasn't actually dating a girl. She wondered for just a moment if Shane's presence had kept Amy quiet. If Amy was so determined to be a good friend that she'd allowed herself to be kicked out of her home instead of setting the record straight. That lingering question of whether Amy had actual feelings for an actual girl was the only thing stopping her from marching right back over to Amy's house and screaming the truth at Farrah Raudenfeld.

Her unwillingness to ask had more to do with the sick feeling that welled up inside of her when she thought of Amy having feelings for another girl.

Amy sat up after a long crying bout and whispered, "Is... did you see my mom?" She pressed her chin to her chest and asked, "How did you find out?"

Karma let out a sigh, "Shane screamed at Lauren this morning and then we went together get your stuff from your house."

Amy's eyes shot to hers hopefully, "You did?"

Karma reached out a hand and smoothed back Amy's hair, "We did. I got all of you clothes, your movies, your laptop, your photo album, and your grandmother's jewelry."

Amy lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Karma before burying her face in Karma's neck, "Thank you."

Karma's hands smoothed over Amy's back, "I've got you're back babe."

Amy gave a watery laugh and said again as she pulled away, "Thank you."

Karma nodded before asking, "Why didn't you come over last night? You know you are always welcome. Mom has already cleared out the spare bedroom for you and I called her like two hours ago."

Amy turned her head away and said a little bitterly, "I didn't want to interrupt you and Liam..."

Karma cocked her head, "Liam?"

Amy finally looked at her again, "He was there last night, when Shane when to drop me off, I didn't want to interrupt your... whatever."

Karma started before replying truthfully, "Liam needed help with math."

Amy scoffed quietly, "Right."

Karma pushed Amy's chin up so that she could meet her eyes, "Amy... he's just a boy. You are my best friend, even if we were on some sort of 'date' I'd have dropped everything for you. You have to know that."

Amy leaned away and wouldn't meet her eyes, "Yeah ok."

Karma sighed, "Did you want to head over to my house now? We have the truck full of your stuff and we can get you settled today. Principal Penelope will excuse our absences when we explain the situation."

Amy nodded and stood from the bed, unfolding her taller frame and wincing as her joints popped here and there, "Ow..."

Karma frowned at her, "How long have you been just lying in the bed?"

Amy shrugged, "No idea..." She cocked her head, "Now that I'm standing though I really need to pee..."

Karma smiled at her, "Go do that. I'll tell everyone that we're going to head to my house in a few ok?"

Amy nodded and then shuffled into the hallway in search of the hall bath while Karma hurried past her and down the stairs. Their friends were in Shane's kitchen where his mom was trying to feed them.

"Are you all sure you don't want food?"

Liam, Ivy, and Shane all turned her down but Karma asked, "Shane do you know if Amy ate breakfast?"

Mrs. Harvey answered, "She didn't. I went up to ask her if she was hungry but she said no thank you." The woman shook her head, "The poor sweetheart. She was so polite last night too... her whole world falling apart and she still couldn't say thank you enough." The woman turned to Shane and ordered, "I want you to bring her by more often. I like her."

Shane nodded, "Sure mom..."

Mrs. Harvey nodded firmly, "I wonder if I could talk to her mother..." She looked at Karma, "You know where she shops honey?"

Karma shrugged, "Usually the Walmart close to their house, but she doesn't have a set day."

Mrs. Harvey scowled, "Well dang it..." She sighed, "And I don't think it's entirely Christian of me to beat her with a hymn book so I guess church is out..." The woman looked so painfully put out by her lack of opportunity to accost Amy's mom that Karma spoke up.

"Mrs. Harvey, if you wouldn't mind, I'm sure Amy would be willing to eat a breakfast sandwich."

Mrs. Harvey lit up and hurried to the fridge to pull out eggs, "Now is there anything she's allergic to or can't eat?"

Karma, Shane, and Liam all spoke, "Nuts..."

Shane and Ivy turned to look at Liam who shrugged, "Karma talks about her a lot."

Mrs. Harvey paused with the bacon held protectively to her chest, "She eats pork though?"

Karma let out a chuckle, "She'd murder you for a pork chop Mrs. Harvey, bacon is never the wrong answer."

At the exact same moment Amy ghosted into the kitchen and whispered, "Bacon?"

Mrs. Harvey nodded before hurrying to the stove with the bacon and eggs, "One breakfast sandwich coming up!"

Amy blanched, "Mrs. Harvey you don't have to do that. I can just drink a shake or something at Karma's..." She couldn't quite hide her face at the thought of it.

Karma herself shuddered, "Ugh, mom is on a kale kick Ames... eat the bacon."

Amy sank down at the table, "I hate kale..." She turned puppy-dog eyes onto Mrs. Harvey and replied, "I'd love a sandwich Mrs. Harvey, thank you."

Mrs. Harvey offered her a sunny smile before gleefully placing several strips of bacon in the frying pan. Shane stared at his mother fondly before motioning Amy over. Amy moved to his side and for just a moment Karma hesitated in following her.

Amy sat and then turned her still red eyes on Karma and held out a hand, "Sit with me?"

Karma shot forward and parked herself next to Amy where she wrapped an arm around her waist and placed her head on her shoulder. She caught Liam's slightly uncomfortable look as he stared at her and Amy for a long second before Ivy elbowed him harshly in the ribs. The dark girl scowled at him, her judging gaze saying volumes as Liam shifted his shamed-face away from the group and fixed his eyes to the table. Karma wanted very much to scowl at him for daring to be even slightly put out with her attention to Amy at the moment, or even ever really. As far as he was concerned, Amy was her girlfriend and he was the guy she sometimes made out with because she wanted to scratch an itch.

She considered him for a long second, wondering not for the first time if he even really liked her, or if the main attraction was still that she was supposedly a lesbian. She made him feel manly by kissing him. Amy's arm came up to rest around her shoulders as the blonde pulled her closer. Karma tilted her head to look at her, making sure that she was ok. Amy offered her a small smile and Karma's heart ached. Without thought Karma crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue, trying desperately to touch her nose with it. Amy snorted as her small smile widened before she leaned forward and licked at Karma's nose, just as Karma knew she would. Karma let out a screech and Amy cackled.

Karma shoved at her, "Ten years and you still take that as an invitation to lick me!"

Amy shrugged, "Ten years and you still do it, knowing I'm gonna lick you if you do."

Shane cocked his head and butted in, "Maybe she just wants your tongue on her Amy?" He offered them a dirty grin.

Karma felt her own cheeks flame red as Amy flushed, probably down to her ankles and snapped out, "Don't be dirty Shane."

Shane leaned back, looking pleased as a peacock, "Aw don't be embarrassed girls... its totally cool that you're hot for each other." He nodded after a moment as he sighed out almost dreamily, "I could sense your hidden lesbian love for each other the first time we met. So sweet, so pure... so sapphic."

Ivy arched an eyebrow and Karma caught the slightly mean look she shot Liam before she drawled out, "Not too pure I hope..."

Amy glared at Ivy and Shane in turn, "We aren't talking about that..." She leaned forward and hissed at Shane, "Your mother is in the room making me bacon, can you not for like five seconds?"

Mrs. Harvey took that moment to interject, "Now Amy..." She turned from the stove, "Do you want a fried egg or scrambled sweetie?"

Amy blinked at her before replying, "Over medium it it isn't too much trouble Mrs. Harvey."

Mrs. Harvey waved her off, "No trouble at all."

Karma poked at Amy's side, "You are going to get that all over you."

Amy turned to stare at her, "Do not start with me Karma, I want a fried egg."

Karma rolled her eyes, "In a sandwich Amy? I'm going to end up having to wash it out of your shirt."

Amy huffed, "I'm not five Karma, I can eat a sandwich without getting it all over me."

Karma stared at her before replying, "If you manage not to get any on you I'll go see the new Spiderman movie with you..."

Amy's eyes lit up, "Deal!"

Karma held up a hand, "But if I win you have to take me to karaoke night at the bowling alley."

Amy gazed down at her before asking without guile, "We can go tonight if you want?" She cocked her head, "Why didn't you tell me you wanted to go again? I love it when you sing."

Karma moved without thought and pressed a gentle kiss to Amy's lips. Amy reared back after a surprised whimper was drawn from her before she cupped Karma's cheek and kissed her firmly. Karma sank into the kiss, ignoring the little voice in the back of her head demanding to know who the hell she thought she was fooling now. There was exactly zero reason why she needed to kiss Amy to keep up their ruse at the moment. She pressed further into the kiss and viciously silenced the little voice, she may not have to kiss Amy but she wanted to.

Sometimes Amy could be so achingly sweet with her that Karma almost felt that a kiss was the only way to truly express how thankful she was. She'd never actually acted on the impulse before though.

Her eyes fluttered as Amy pulled away after a final peck to her lips, aware that her thoughts were veering dangerously towards not straight territory again. She waited for the familiar feeling of panic to well up, for the aching hurt that came with the belief that Amy would never return any type of romantic feelings Karma might have, and the sudden desire to jump on Liam to prove that Karma was straight to avoid the aforementioned feelings. None of that came though. She glanced at Liam, who was using a fork to poke Ivy in the side, ignoring her and Amy, before she turned full attention back to her best friend. She considered Lauren's words about Amy being in love with some girl, before a feeling of intense determination came over her.

Amy may be into some girl, but Karma was her best friend, and if Amy was anything but completely straight then Karma would just have to make sure that ten years of friendship and admittedly explosive and confusing chemistry trumped whatever feelings Amy might have for the mystery girl.

She knew Amy loved her, now she just had to figure out how to get Amy to fall _in _love with her. She cocked her head after a moment before nodding firmly. She was going to have to tell Liam they couldn't make out anymore too.

* * *

**Read and Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Yay update. The Karmy is moving right along. Some of you commented on Karma's apparent obliviousness when it comes to Amy's feelings, believe me when I say there are reasons for Karma not connecting the dots and making the leap that she's the one Amy loves. Fair warning when she does happiness and glee won't be the only reactions from Karma, as I said, I have some thoughts about her character and Amy's.**

**A.N2: This chapter is shorter as I needed to bridge a specific gap. There is some plot movement though.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Karma glanced over at Amy one more time as they pulled into her driveway. She had pulled Amy into the cramped backseat of the truck and as she'd hoped Amy had taken the lack of space as license to crowd Karma, her longer frame draping itself around her. The fluttering feeling that explode in her belly when Amy's hand began tracing lines absently on the back of her neck had caused the explosion of nerves, fear, and angst it normally did. Karma's inability to squash her reactions to Amy's innocent touch sent her mind into a tailspin of confusion and guilt but this time Karma set the confusion aside and focused on the feelings the touch invoked. She focused on the coiling heat in her belly, on the shivers that crept up her spine as Amy's short nails scratched at the back of her neck and caused the fine hairs there to stand on end, and on all the confusion and fear that caused.

As the truck rolled to a stop she shivered before she could stop herself and Amy's hand stilled, "Are you cold?"

Karma shook her head and croaked out, "I'm good." She lowered her gaze and to her disappointment Amy dropped her hand away from her, suddenly intensely focused on Karma's house as if she'd never seen it before. Karma's throat closed just a little, wondering not for the first time if she was completely obvious about the more than friend like feelings she was having for Amy. She averted her own eyes and shoved back the wave of sadness that came over her as she slipped from the truck, cursing herself for entertaining thoughts of somehow winning Amy's affections.

Right, as if someone as gorgeous as Amy would ever be interested in her like that. She watched as Amy stumbled from the truck and righted herself before shooting the offending vehicle a cantankerous scowl as if it had personally offended her.

She sighed. Amy was adorable.

Her inner musings were interrupted as the door to her house slammed open and her mom tore from the house. Her mother made a beeline for Amy and grabbed her to pull her into a giant mom-hug that saw Amy's face pressed embarrassingly into her mother's bosom.

Amy let out a muffled squeak, "Mrs. Ashcroft..."

Her mom let Amy straighten up as she spoke, "Oh honey..." She shook her head, apparently overcome and yanked her into another hug, "Honey I am so sorry that your mother is so..." Her mother let Amy go again as she cocked her head, trying to find the right word to describe Farrah Raudenfeld.

Shane piped up meanly, "Spineless and bitchy?" Karma glanced at him and saw that the mere mention of Amy's mom had caused an ugly scowl to paint his face.

Karma's mom shook her head before exclaiming, "Un-evolved! That's the word! Your mom is un-evolved!"

Amy blinked at her, "That sums it up, yeah."

Karma's mom let out a sigh before she reached out to pat Amy's cheek fondly, "Now honey I want you to know that I couldn't be happier that you and Karma have found love together." She nodded as she continued, "You've always treated Karma like a princess and that's just the sort of partner a mama wants for her baby girl."

Karma sighed, "Mom... do you have to call me that?"

Her mother scoffed, "You will always be my baby girl Karma." She softened her tone and cupped Amy's cheeks, "And you are family sweetie, never forget that alright? We Ashcrofts love you."

Amy lowered her gaze and Karma caught the glint of tears which propelled her forward to wrap her arms around Amy's waist, "Ames?"

Amy choked out, "Why doesn't my mom love like yours?"

Karma was saved from answering by her mom who sighed, "Honey your mama loves you. She's just scared. And that man she's set on marrying is ignorant." She rocked on her heels, "She'll come around Amy, what you have to do is keep your heart open so you can forgive the hurt when she does."

Amy's chin touched her chest as she asked quietly, "And if I can't forgive her?"

Her mom replied in a whisper, "Then she won't have anyone to blame but herself Amy honey." She dropped her hands and turned to the truck as she boomed out in her mom voice, "Now! I think we should get Amy's things unloaded." She smiled at Karma and Amy before announcing, "I've cleared out the spare bedroom..." She held up a hand to forestall Karma's argument that Amy could just share her room, "Now baby girl we are liberal but Amy needs to have her own space if she needs some time to herself. Remember how she used to get when she was little?" She huffed out, "I don't have any illusions about you two being physical, just make sure y'all lock the door so that your daddy and I don't walk in on the two of you."

Karma blushed to the tips of her hair, "Mom..."

Shane breathed out, "You mom is awesome..."

Karma's mom beamed at him before speaking, "Now I think Amy has had a hard enough day without manual labor so we'll unload her things and Amy you can go watch the television if you want."

Amy shrugged, "I can help. I'm sad but my arms work fine." She smiled at Karma after a moment and flexed her arm, "I've got the guns."

Karma snorted as she headed to the bed of the truck to grab one of the bags, "Sure you do noddle arms."

Amy pouted, "Mean..." She followed on Karma's heels though and Karma smirked.

She winked at Amy flirtatiously, "I like your arms Ames..."

She completely missed Amy's flushed cheeks and the flabbergasted look she exchanged with Shane.

* * *

It had taken them longer to get Amy moved into the room than it had taken to get her stuff stripped, mostly because Amy was a little anal about where things were meant to go in her new room. They'd unloaded fast enough though, and after they'd unloaded Shane and Ivy had climbed into the truck as Karma tugged at Liam's shirt before he could leave the house entirely.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

Liam nodded slowly, "Sure... what's up?"

Karma took a deep breath and replied, "This thing with us? The making out stuff, it needs to end. I can't make out with you any more. It isn't fair to any of us, but least of all Amy."

Liam frowned at her, "So she gets outed to her parents and now you what, feel guilty?"

Karma took a step back from him and leveled him with an intense look, "No. I just... I know what I want Liam."

Liam stared down at her before he huffed out, "And that is?"

Karma breathed out loud for the first time, "I want Amy. She... she's... she's more Liam. Do you get that? Making out with you was nice but Amy... She's a part of me."

Liam looking like he was fighting off a scowl, "Right..."

Karma sighed, "Liam can you honestly say that this thing with us was about anything other than you wanting to get some with a lesbian? Because if I've hurt more than your pride I am sorry."

Liam breathed out, "I just... why do we have to stop making out?"

Karma looked up at him as she answered, "Because for me making out with you was at least partly about being scared of how much I was feeling for Amy and that really isn't fair to any of us." She couldn't tell him the truth about her and Amy, about how the more she'd kissed and touched Amy in public the more intense the thing with her and Liam had gotten because she was fighting the urge to do those things with Amy in private. She'd thrown herself into her fake affair with Liam to prevent herself from ruining her friendship with Amy. She added a little sadly, "We barely know each other Liam. You don't really like me, you like making out with a lesbian..." She smiled softly, "Amy knows everything about me." Her smile dropped slowly, Amy knew everything about her and the chances of Amy liking her back the way she wanted her to were about one in a million.

Liam straightened and asked in a low voice, "Does she know that we've been making out for like a month?" He turned and hurried from the house.

Karma stared after him, almost bemused. She wondered how that would work for him, if he suddenly had a crisis of 'conscience' and confessed to Amy what they'd been doing. She scowled after a second. She already knew that Amy was the one she really wanted but if Liam did that he'd prove he didn't care at all that Amy was the one that would be hurt if her and Karma were really together. As far as he knew Amy and Karma were together and in love and confessing to Amy if they were really dating would have the sole consequence of hurting Amy.

She turned from the door and shut it firmly before bounding up the stairs and bursting into Amy's room where her best friend was staring intensely at the dresser, "Does it hold the secrets to the universe?"

Amy started before offering her a sarcastic grin, "Don't joke, my socks need the best drawer..."

Karma stared at Amy before she moved forward wordlessly and caught Amy in a hug, "I..."

Amy wrapped her arms around her, "What's this for?"

Karma shook her head before she laid it against Amy's chest where she could hear the slightly fast thump of her heart, "I just... I love you a lot you big dork."

Amy was quiet for a long time before she spoke softly, "I love you a lot too Karma..."

Karma listened to the sound of Amy's heart thumping away in her chest. The pace of her heart didn't slow as they stayed in their embrace, instead as Karma's hands smoothed up and down Amy's back her pulse jumped and sped up. Karma closed her eyes, surprised but delighted by the sound of Amy's hummingbird heartbeat. She moved her hands down and almost by accident her fingers slipped under the hem of Amy's shirt and grazed her lower back. Karma's eyes shot open as Amy's breath hitched.

After a moment longer Amy pulled away before pressing a short kiss to Karma's head and returning her attention to the dresser. Karma watched her through slightly narrowed eyes before a slow smile spread across her face. Physically at least, Amy was not unaffected by Karma.

Karma smiled smugly to herself and fought the urge to fist pump.

* * *

**Read and Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: So as I've said, I have thoughts about Karma. This chapter begins the exploration into some of those... Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The night passed quickly, Amy's things had been stored quickly and successfully in her new bedroom and Karma had scoffed at the whole separate rooms thing the second her parents had gone to bed. She'd convinced Amy to lay down next to her and they'd drifted off together but not before Amy had whispered something to her.

_"I don't blame you Karma... I just wanted you to know that. I...I'm sad and hurt but let's be real, we both know I'd rather be with you than anyone else anyway." _She had offered Karma a brave but honest smile before her eyes had slid shut and Amy had drifted off to sleep, her tiny little snores slowly lulling Karma to sleep herself, though some distant thought poked at the back of her skull, whispering ghost like truths at her that she wasn't quite ready to grasp yet.

* * *

Amy offered Karma a small smile as they sat through Principal Penelope's almost teary rant when their absences were explained. She couldn't help but enjoy Karma's sudden attention and like a puppy she was soaking up the love and affection Karma was bestowing on her. She wasn't sure if it made her an awful person but she'd take her mother disowning her if it meant Karma was this attentive.

Of course it wouldn't last. Karma's attention would stray about the same time they encountered Liam Booker at lunch but until then Amy would enjoy Karma's touch and worried smiles with small smiles of her own. They shared all of their morning classes so it made it very easy to snuggle into Karma's hold as they walked to math. They entered the classroom and to Amy's surprise their teacher offered them a gentle smile and spoke quietly,

"Amy, Karma. The two of you can sit together today if you want."

Karma spoke up before Amy could seize the chance, "We want!" Karma tugged on Amy's hand and drew her to Amy's usual seat and then placed her things on the seat behind her before she guided Amy into her seat.

Amy whispered, "I guess Principal Penelope let our teachers know?"

Karma squeezed at her neck, "Probably." Amy's eyes fluttered shut as Karma's hands combed through her hair. Amy's hooded eyes shot open as Karma leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to her neck.

Karma's voice tickled at her ear, "Are you ok?"

Amy's nod was jerky, "Uh yeah..."

Karma hummed before she pressed another kiss just below Amy's ear before she sat back in her chair, her fingers resuming their combing duties in Amy's hair.

Amy's eyes were screwed shut now as she wrestled with the feelings that were roaring through her so she missed Shane's entrance, "Look at the love birds!" He plopped himself in front of Amy and added, "Karma what are you doing with your fingers? Amy is sooooo red."

Amy could feel Karma's shrugged behind her, "She has a sensitive scalp."

Amy scowled as Shane smirked, "Right... sensitive scalp. I'm sure that's it." Amy glanced down at her finger nails and briefly lamented how short they were before she reached out to pinch Shane, "Ow!" He glared at her and huffed, "Fine see if I'm nice to you again!" His nose turned up as he turned away from her, but not before offering her a saucy wink.

Amy's first clue that something had upset Karma a second later came from her hands clenching in her hair, "Ow ow ow! Karma my hair!"

She felt Karma flinch away, "I'm sorry Ames..." Amy searched the room and at the door located the only person that could have caused Karma's anger as Lauren shifted from foot to foot in the doorway of the classroom.

Karma growled out, "She had better not come over here."

Shane spoke up meanly, "Karma I will hold your purse if you want to tear her hair out."

Amy let out a sigh before ordering tiredly, "No one is tearing any hair out. Karma and Shane, what happened to non-violence?"

Shane turned to pout at her, "She's such a bitch though..."

Amy shrugged, "Yeah but I already knew that." She whispered as Lauren made eye contact before she cut her eyes away guiltily, "I don't think she thought her dad would kick me out of the house. She just wanted me uncomfortable, not homeless."

Karma tugged at her hair gently before her hands smoothed over her shoulders, "You aren't homeless."

Amy reached up and caught her hand to give it a squeeze, "I know."

Shane muttered petulantly, "What she did though... you don't out someone like that..."

Amy blinked before she reminded him flatly, "You did."

Shane blanched as he spun to face her completely, "Amy..."

Amy shrugged, "You didn't do it to be mean but you still outed Karma and me." She rolled her shoulders and let out a small whimper as Karma's fingers dug into the rock hard muscles in her neck, "Glass houses Shane."

Shane stared at her for a long moment before he slowly turned away more than a little shame faced. Amy focused her attention on Karma's fingers dancing across her neck and shoulders as she fought the urge to moan more than a little obscenely as Karma massaged out the tension in her shoulders and ignited a different kind of tension low in her stomach. She turned in her chair as the bell rang and used their public relationship as an excuse to catch Karma's hand in hers and press a lingering kiss to her wrist before moving on to her knuckles and then her fingers. Her own eyes were closed so she almost missed Karma's reaction, she would have if wasn't for the tiny gasp Karma let out as her hand twitched in Amy's grasp.

Amy opened her eyes and met Karma's gaze squarely and instead of breaking the intense moment of intimacy as she usually would have she pressed another deliberate kiss to Karma's wrist before she set Karma's hand down. She didn't smile, she did nothing to break the romantic overtones of the moment before she spun to face the front of the room as the teacher cleared his throat to quiet the class.

She could feel Karma's gaze burning a hole into the back of her head, and for just this moment she couldn't find it in her to care if Karma connected the dots and figured out that Amy was in love with her. The school thought they were girlfriends and Amy's crappy week was reason enough to embrace that in a way she never had before.

* * *

Amy sat quietly as she watched Karma from across the quad. Karma hadn't wanted to go with Ivy when the girl had come over to drag her away but she'd made a commitment and Amy had smiled her away. She was still basking in Karma's attention but she didn't want Karma to feel like she had to stay with her so she'd shoved her in Ivy's direction and held up her apple and book.

A shadow passed over the pages of her book and caused her to hiss out, "You are in my light..."

"Sorry."

Her head snapped up as she stared at Liam who was looming over her, "Can I sit?"

Amy briefly considered saying no. She didn't like people after all, not really, and not liking Liam was probably only half about the fact that he regularly shoved his tongue down Karma's throat and would have taken her virginity had Karma not changed her mind.

She sighed, "Sure."

She might not like Liam but if he was gonna be sticking around she didn't want to make an enemy of him. As long as he was good to Karma she would make an effort not to imagine his head exploding.

Her head snapped away from him as he settled next to her and Karma's laugh echoed across the quad to wash over them. She smiled before she could stop herself, tracing her eyes over Karma's smiling face before she tore her gaze away to look at Liam as Karma flounced off with Ivy.

Only to find that he had just torn his own eyes away from Karma's retreating form.

She swallowed as her hands fisted in her lap, "Nice day..."

He nodded, "Yeah..." They were quiet for a moment before he shook his head abruptly, "This was dumb. I shouldn't have done this."

He made to stand but Amy stopped him impulsively as she asked a question she wasn't sure she wanted an answer to, "Do you love her?"

He sat back down slowly and stared at her, "You..."

To her surprise his eyes welled before he cut his gaze away, "Liam?"

He whispered, "You know don't you?"

Amy blinked before she answered evenly, "About you and Karma? Yeah." She cleared her throat, "Do. You. Love. Her?"

He swallowed before answering quietly, "I like her... more than I've ever really liked a girl before but love?" He shook his head, "Amy I am so sorry."

Amy reached out and patted his shoulder gingerly, afraid he was going to start really crying on her, "A girlfriend is just as relevant as a boyfriend you know? So I can't say it is ok, and in any other situation it wouldn't be but... I let it happen Liam. I knew from the first kiss."

He reared away from her and stared incredulously, "Then why wouldn't you say something? Why would you let us do that?!" He looked stunned and a little put out.

Amy shrugged tiredly, "I just wanted Karma to be happy."

Liam to her surprise reached out and caught her hand, "You really do care about her don't you?"

Amy turned to look at him and finally met his eyes, "I love her. It surprises me sometimes how much I love her, because she was always my best friend, and has been for so long."

Liam asked, "When did you realize you felt something more for her?"

Amy smiled at him, "First time we kissed. I... my whole world tilted on its axis, but in like a good way. A scary, confusing, and good way. I think I've always been a least a little in love with her."

Liam whispered again, "I am sorry Amy... I didn't even think about how much it would have hurt you to know about Karma and me."

Amy shrugged and said flatly, "It killed me. I've never been so jealous in my life."

She could feel Liam's stare, "Why didn't you say something?"

Amy answered as honestly as she could, "She wanted you Liam, she wanted to kiss you, and for a little while there she wanted to sleep with you, and like I said, I just want her to be happy."

Liam spoke quietly, "She broke it off yesterday..."

Amy's gaze shot to him, "She did?"

Liam nodded and offered her a smile, "She wants you Amy. She loves you."

Amy shook her head slowly, "I..."

Liam reached out and squeezed her shoulder, "She was right. She hurt my pride but if you love her, then I hope you two are happy for a very long time. She deserves someone who loves her like you do, and I think if you let her she'd love you like that too." He cocked his head, "You might want to tell her how hurt you were by this thing with me though cause I don't think she realizes."

Amy replied shortly, "Yeah, no that's not happening. I don't want her to feel guilty."

Liam frowned at her, "Are you going for martyrdom or something?"

Amy scowled at him before they leaned back slightly and stared out at the trees.

They were quiet for a while before Liam asked, "Why didn't you just deny being gay, when Lauren outed you?"

Amy cocked her head as she considered that before answering, "I think... There was a part of me that knew if I hid I would always be hiding, but really it came down to Karma. I don't actually know if I'm a lesbian Liam, but I do know that I'm in love with Karma, and I'm not ashamed of that, and I won't deny her, not ever."

Liam grinned at her after a second, "I see it, you really are like a cranky superhero." He stood and then bent to press a friendly kiss to her cheek, "You're very brave Amy, and for what it's worth, I'm sorry we hurt you."

Amy nodded up at him a blurted something she'd wanted to say for almost a month, "And your teeth are very shiny."

Liam let out a startled laugh before he turned and sauntered away.

* * *

Karma fled from where Amy and Liam were sitting fighting the urge to hyper ventilate as she hurried away.

She streaked right past Shane who was flirting with some guy on the football team and ignored his greeting, "Hey Karma!" She didn't say a word as she pressed her hand to her mouth and moved further down the hallway, "Karma!" She could hear the jumble of voices as Shane said goodbye to the football player and then tore after her as she turned into an abandoned science room.

She moved to one of the desks and bent at the waist as she wrapped her arms around herself in an effort to fight off the light-headedness that came from her messed up breathing.

Shane entered and shut the door behind her, "Karma sweetie are you alright?"

Karma couldn't answer him as she wheezed painfully, her chest constricting as Amy's conversation with Liam ran through her head in 5.1 surround sound.

Shane placed a hand on her back, "Honey you look like you are having and asthma attack, do you need the nurse?"

She forced out, "I don't have asthma... having... a panic... attack."

Shane was quiet for a moment as she managed to slow her breathing before he announced, "I'm gonna get Amy."

Karma straightened and all but screamed out as she spun to face Shane, "No!"

Shane startled like he'd been shot, his hands shooting up like she was holding a gun on him, "Woah ok! No Amy. Jesus..." He shoved his phone back in his pocket as he took a step near her, "Honey what's wrong?"

Karma stared at him before her face crumpled and she choked out, "She's in love with me!"

Shane paled impressively before he rushed forward to gather her in a hug, "Karma..." She sobbed into his shoulder as he stroked a hand her hair. She listened as he hushed her before he finally whispered out, "Is it really that horrible if she does?"

She jerked away from him and spat out, "I've been hurting her Shane! This thing with Liam, the whole time I've been hurting her." She swiped at the tears rolling from her eyes angrily, "I talked about him, I talked about kissing him," She swallowed as her stomach rolled, "God I asked her opinion on whether I should lose my virginity to him." She ignored his slightly disgusted face, "I've hurt her Shane. Her mom threw her out, she's been dealing with this life changing thing and the whole time all I could do was talk about a boy I only was into because I was so afraid of being into her!" She shook her head and whispered, "I hurt her heart Shane."

Shane cupped her jaw and murmured, "You need to talk to her Karma." Karma nodded, dreading the conversation she was going to have to have with Amy.

She let herself be pulled back into a hug before she asked in a tiny voice, "She really loves _me_?"

Shane pulled back just a bit to look at her before he huffed out a laugh, "She's kind of stupid over you actually. Why?"

Karma shrugged, "It's just... Amy is... why would she like _me_?" She laid her head against Shane's sweet smelling chest and muttered, "I don't get it."

* * *

**Read and Review  
**


End file.
